Two Ladies and a Sea Duck
by wgoldwing
Summary: More and more cargo runs arrive every day at Higher for Hire, but what happens when Baloo can't fly the plane? Will he just sit down and trust his beloved Sea Duck with Rebecca, knowing that she would have to fly it alone as Kit is busy with school? Or perhaps Rebecca has someone in mind to accompany her in the cargo runs? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Talespin and related characters are property of Walt Disney© Company. The author do not claim property over any characters belonging to Disney, and no profit has been made from the writing of this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only._

Chapter 1

A familiar yellow plane soared above the sea surrounding _Cape Suzette_. Inside, an even more familiar gray bear pilot and his young navigator were about to get home.

\- Ahhh, nuthing like a no-fuss trip, huh Lil'Britches? We went to New Fedora, stopped by _Louie's _ and we're arriving home and Beckers won't complain because this time, we are NOT late! - Baloo smiled as they approached the cliffs.

\- That went very well, Papa Bear! - Kit smiled - And I even kicked some clouds on the way back!

\- Right! Everything today was by the book, and We'll be able to enjoy the weekend! - The bear grinned and licked his lips - And the weekend fer me has "barbecue" spelled on it!

The _Sea Duck_ touched down on the calm waters of the bay and came to a full stop by the docks.

\- Home sweet home! Gonna get the boxes out, kid! - Baloo said as he went to the cargo hold.

\- I'll help! - the young navigator said, following the pilot.

Moments later the side cargo door opened and the big bear came out carrying a light, but tall box that covered his face almost fully.

\- Off we go with you - Baloo said, stepping out of the plane and walking toward the staircase that led to the office.

And as he was going up the stairs, another familiar voice screamed - BALOO, WATCH OUT! THAT STEP IS BROKEN! - Rebecca yelled.

But the business woman warning came too late. The Box-blinded pilot tripped on the broken step and lost his balance, falling backwards and rolling down the stairs, landing on the loading cart that Wildcat has miraculously fixed, but on the wrong day. The momentum sent the cart with Baloo traveling backwards toward the end of the docks.

\- Baloo! - Kit screamed as he saw the scene but he was unable to prevent the cart with pilot from slamming on one of the tall poles at the very end of the docks, just before the edge.

\- Baloo, are you okay?! - Rebecca asked as she came running down to see her pilot.

Baloo struggled to get up, dizzy and moaning - UUuhhhh...yeah...it wasn't that bad...

And just as he said those words, the sign of _Higher for Hire_ along with the propeller it held came down crashing on the battered bear and sent him overboard and into the bay with a big splash.

\- BALOO! - Rebecca and Kit yelled at once as they looked down. - JON! CALL AN AMBULANCE! - Rebecca screamed and both she and Kit jumped in the bay after the pilot.

_\- Cape Suzette Hospital, later -_

\- ...And he will be just fine, but he needs absolute rest and, obviously, no strenuous activities, Madame. That includes no sports, no manual labor or operating vehicles - A short, pelican doctor said as he finished bandaging Baloo's head. The bear had his left arm on a sling and his right foot and head very bandaged.

\- Oooww...Nooo...my barbecue...- the bear groaned.

\- Well, Papa Bear, you may not be able to make it but if we make it, you can still eat it - Kit said, trying to cheer him up.

\- Oh, no...- Rebecca held her face in her hands - So...no flying the _Sea Duck_...

\- No, Madame. - The doctor pointed - No flying Sea Ducks or any other kind of birds either. Absolute rest is the most recommended. Follow that and he will be on his feet in a week. - Then a huge crash came from the hallway.

-COOOFEEEE! - A high pitched feminine voice yelled.

\- MISS WIGGLEBUN! - The Doctor screamed as he rushed out of the room.

Baloo blinked at that and then smiled, daydreaming of a whole week of no work - Ah, yes, boss lady...looks like I have to follow the Doc's orders, you know? Absolute rest! - he grinned.

Rebecca smiled and gently put a hand on the bear's good arm - You are right, Baloo. Don't you worry! I have just thought of the solution for that problem!

Baloo now looked puzzled, wondering what his boss meant by that.

Back at _Higher for Hire_ and sitting on his easy chair, Baloo was just finding out what Rebecca meant by that.

\- A Job?! To fly with you guys?! Like that time in Spango-Pango?! YES! - A cocker spaniel dressed in a pilot outfit cheered while doing a happy dance.

\- Waitaminnit everybody, hit the brakes there! - Baloo interrupted - Beckers, you mean that you're hiring Bonnie to fly the _Sea Duck_?!

\- Oh no, Baloo. - the business woman said - you said that she is becoming a good pilot, but I understand that she is still your student. No, she is the co-pilot.

The cocker spaniel looked puzzled as Baloo sighed in relief. - Whew, Beckers. I knew you still had yer head in place! - the big bear said. - With old Baloo here to give her pointers during the trips, I guess she won't have trouble!

\- But Baloo, you won't be there to give any pointers. The doctor said you need to rest, and that's exactly what you are going to do, mister! - Rebecca said pointing a finger at the pilot.

Now both Baloo, Bonnie, Jon and Kit, who were all present in the office, looked very confused.

\- But Miss Cunningham - the spaniel asked - Who will fly the plane?

\- Me, of course, Bonnie - Rebecca said proudly - And you will be my co-pilot!

Kit's mouth was open with surprise, Jon, who was writing down some papers did not notice the sheet was over and kept on writing on the desk as he was looking wide-eyed at his boss , Bonnie's ears were up and her head tilted to the side as if she had heard the strangest thing ever, and Baloo...

\- WWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT? NO WAY, LADY! NO HOW! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! FORGET ABOUT IT! LOOK, I'M CURED! I FLY! I FLY ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO! - The pilot screamed.

\- Now, now, Baloo, don't work yourself out! - Rebecca said calmly - You need to rest!

\- How can I rest knowing that you'll be flying my Baby without me there to stop you from falling down and exploding?! - Baloo said in panic.

\- First of all, buster, it's MY Baby! - Rebecca said, poking his chest with her finger - Second, I KNOW how to fly because you DID teach me how to fly! Or you forgot that time you were in that mess with that gangster Babyface? I seem to remember that YOU told me to get the _Sea Duck_ in the junkyard and I did, and saved your fur!

\- Well, hum...yeah! But...well, that was just a little flying and - the pilot stuttered.

\- A little flying inside the city with no runaway to take off and me having to steer the plane through the streets of _Cape Suzette_! - she pointed, crossing her arms.

\- But...But...that's different that flying all the way to another country and fighting off Air Pirates! - Baloo insisted.

\- I doubt that the pirates have recovered from the _Valiant_ incident, Baloo! - She said calmly - And no more discussion! I'm flying the _Duck_ and that's final! And Bonnie is my co-pilot, as Kit needs to be in school for the week. Will you prepare the maps I asked you, Kit?

\- Of course, Miss Cunningham, I'll get right to it! - the young navigator said.

\- Good! - She smiled, ruffling the kid's hair - I asked Wildcat to bring Molly here so when you are back from school, you can help watch her. Jon, I need you to take care of the place while we are gone. So, take the calls and...

\- ...answer the door, take the complaints, receive the suppliers, check the accounts, make sales and smile? - her accountant asked grinning.

\- Careful, Mister! - Rebecca smiled pointing a finger at him - Don't get _too_ funny! I don't need two Baloos here.

\- Sorry, boss. - he smiled - Don't worry, I promise I will do my best.

\- And YOU, Baloo...- Rebecca said turning to her pilot - You WILL rest. I don't intend to fly the plane forever, so get better soon!

Baloo grumbled and climbed the stairs that led to his bedroom, but whispered to himself - We'll see about that, boss lady...there's just no way you're getting yer hands on ma Duck without me...

However, on Monday morning, Rebecca showed up dressed with her regular purple pants, a bomber jacket over her sweater and a pilot's hat, ready for her cargo run with her canine co-pilot.

\- Everything seems to be in order, Rebecca - her accountant said - Wildcat and me have loaded all the crates on the _Sea Duck_ and here are the maps Kit prepared for your list of deliveries.

\- Thank you Jon. - the business woman pilot said as she took them - I just went to check on Baloo but that lazy big bear was buried under his blankets. Knowing him, he'll sleep the whole day, perhaps coming down to eat once or twice. Take good care of the place while I'm out!

\- Will do, Rebecca. Oh, hi Bonnie - the accountant smiled at the cocker spaniel, who had just closed the hatch on her plane and walked to the _Sea Duck_.

\- Hi Wilson! - she winked - You take good care of my Goldwing, will you Mr. Goldwing?

Jon grinned with the pun, as Bonnie's plane had been built by the now-extinct Goldwing&amp; Stein Aircraft Inc. - Won't you give her a name someday? - he asked.

\- Oh, she _does_ have a name! I call her _The Dream Catcher_! - she giggled.

\- Nice one - the accountant nodded.

\- Okay, Bonnie, let us get on the way! THIS time the cargo won't be late! We will see you tomorrow Jon! - Rebecca smiled as she and her co-pilot got inside the yellow cargo plane and soon the engines roared to life.

Moments later, the _Sea Duck_ cleared out the cliffs of _Cape Suzette_.

\- For our first trip we will need to fill the tank at _Louie's_, Miss Cunningham - Bonnie said while she checked the maps.

\- Oh, please dear, just call me Rebecca. And are you _sure_ we need to stop at _Louie's_? - the business woman asked, not very fond of the idea.

\- Well, without gas we won't get to Jackomanka for our first delivery of four crates of...juggling birds? - the cocker spaniel blinked.

\- Oh well, business is business - Rebecca sighed. - Next stop, _Louie's._

The two flying ladies and the _Sea Duck_ were on their way for their long cargo run. But...they were not alone.

Under the floor access hatch inside the yellow plane's cargo hold, a stowaway figure hid and planned for his great revealing.

\- Boy, won't they be surprised...- Baloo grinned.

\- _Louie's Place_ -

Rebecca brought the _Sea Duck_ down smoothly and as she docked with the small harbor, the service monkeys that handled repairs and gas filling were very confused when she and Bonnie came out of the plane.

\- Fill her up boys - Bonnie said grinning. - Miss C- Rebecca, why don't we get something to drink? It's quite hot today and I'm thirsty!

Rebecca grimaced - Going inside? We really have to?

But the cocker spaniel did not answer. She simply took the small bearess hand and dragged her inside the bar.

Louie was cleaning glasses behind the bar counter, and the place was moderately busy, with Khan's pilots grouping on a table while many of the others were scattered with independent pilots, co-pilots and navigators, which were not shy to whistle when the two pilot women walked in. The monkey owner turned around to see a vibrant Bonnie and an unsure Rebecca standing before the counter.

\- Bonnie, my girl with angel voice! - Louie said waving his arms - Oh, and the lovely Rebecca! And my cuz...huh? - he looked around puzzled - hey, where's Baloo?

\- He's had an accident with some stairs and can't fly for a week, so Miss...Rebecca and I are filling in! - Bonnie said smiling.

\- He's probably tripped on his belly - one of Khan's men sneered and many laughed in the bar.

\- More women flying? Plane Jane is setting a bad example - another pilot mocked, drawing more laughter.

Rebecca and Bonnie of course glared coldly at them, and even Louie said - Alone, all by yourselves in these skies? But..but it's quite dangerous, ladies, you could-

\- Oh, and it isn't dangerous for these clowns? - Rebecca pointed to the laughing pilots. - Why, we can fly as well as THEY can!

\- Yes, Baloo taught us well! - Bonnie added .

\- The only thing he can teach well is how to eat! - Another pilot sneered and that was the last straw for Rebecca. and Bonnie, who quickly turned around and left the bar.

\- Hey, wait girls! I didn't mean that way! - Louie yelled.

And as they approached the _Sea Duck_, Rebecca paid for the gas and both women got in the plane. But before the business woman could start the engines, the monkey owner was standing outside the pilot's window and knocking.

\- Yes? - Rebecca lowered the window, gazing annoyed.

\- Here, miladies. For the trip, on the house - Louie said, giving Rebecca two sundaes and two bottles of Fizzy Pop, which quite surprised them both.

\- Oh...Louie, but - Rebecca started.

\- Shush shush, baby. Those idiots inside don't know what you two are made of, but old Louie does! - the monkey grinned. - Anything they can do, you can!

\- Rebecca and Bonnie blushed at that, and the business woman smiled - Thank you Louie. Now, you better get inside.

\- Anytime, sweetie - Louie grinned as Rebecca closed the window and Louie walked back in, where the pilots were at the door watching the _Sea Duck _taking off and laughing.

\- Wow, they actually managed to take off! Miracles do happen! - they mocked.

But what they saw next shut their mounts. The yellow cargo plane did a low pass, the left propeller trimming the top of palm trees and as it looked like the plane was going to crash against the bar, it pulled up and then did a sharp turn toward the ocean.

\- My cuz Baloo can teach more than eating, folks - Louie grinned as the wide eyed and mouth agape pilots as they stared at the yellow plane disappearing in the distance.

Inside the _Sea Duck_, Bonnie grinned and gave Rebecca a thumbs up. The business woman simply giggled and said - Don't tell Baloo that I did that, please.

\- Did what? - Bonnie smiled.

Meanwhile, the bear in question, who was hiding under the cargo hold floor, felt the plane taking off and the hard maneuvering.

\- I KNEW it! - he growled - Time to get my hands back on that yoke, while there's still a yoke left! - and he pushed against the floor hatch.

But it didn't budge. He tried again, grunting, with his good arm as the other was in a sling, but nothing.

Unknown to Baloo, a heavy crate was sitting over the hatch, and opening it would be impossible without removing it.

-Aw man, you gotta be kidding me! - he moaned. There was only one thing to do, and he started banging at the hatch.

However, all that did was waking up the juggling birds in their cages, and they immediately started squawking like crazy.

\- Oh my God, what is with those birds? - Rebecca yelled.

\- I don't know, but now that they woke up, we better close this door so we can hear ourselves think! - Bonnie said, getting up and closing the door that led to the cargo hold, muffling the sound.

\- Ah, that's better! - the business woman pilot smiled - Thank you dear.

Much for Baloo misfortune, with those birds making all that noise, his banging against the hatch was not heard.

\- And now they are deaf too? - the big bear whined - this is going to be a LOOOOONG trip!

Inside the cockpit, the two women talked and laughed while the birds squawked in the cargo hold, the trip so calm that they had failed to notice the skies getting darker and darker. Until they were REALLY dark.

\- Hmm...it's not so late...and the weather forecast for today was sunny with little clouds - Rebecca said.

\- Do you _still_ believe what the weather people say? - Bonnie asked. But her answer was a bolt of lightning that illuminated the skies before them.

\- Eeeek! I'm starting _NOT_ to! - Rebecca screamed as around them, a storm had formed and soft drops of water transformed into a heavy storm with strong gusty winds that shook the plane from side to side.

\- We have to get out of this storm! Can't we turn back?! - the spaniel co-pilot asked becoming more and more nervous.

\- We are too far deep in! We have to try and get to clear skies before it gets worse! - the business woman said - Come on, come on, Baloo flew you many times through rain...- she whispered and then another bolt of lightning fell even closer - ...but he's not here now! AAAAAHH!

The yellow cargo plane was losing altitude and the ocean under them was very wild, no way to land in sight.

\- Rebecca, look! - Bonnie screamed pointing down - There is a small island not too far ahead! Maybe we can land and wait for the storm to clear!

\- Here we go! - the business woman screamed and the plane started getting closer to the water, the tall waves almost touching the underside. Through the intense storm, the shape of the island was becoming more visible and Rebecca prepared to touch down on the coastal waters.

\- I see the shore! There on the eastern side it seems to be calmer! We can try and bring the _Sea Duck_ there! - Bonnie yelled.

And after nodding, the bearess finally splashed on the stormy waters, trying to control the landing the best she could as they approached the beach faster than they should.

\- Slow down, slow down! - the cocker spaniel screamed.

But the savage wind and rain caused the sea to be uncontrollable, and the sheer force of the waves pushed the yellow plane against the shore. Rebecca managed to steer the plane toward the calmer eastern side but it hit against the sand of the beach and ran aground with a harsh thud, sending both women forward.

Many moments passed, the rain pounding hard against the hull, when Rebecca blinked and opened her eyes - Ooowww...are...are we...alive? Bonnie? Are you okay?

The cocker spaniel was nearly upside down on her seat and she shook her head dizzy - Nnff...I...I guess so...where...are we?

Rebecca reached for the maps and started checking them carefully.

\- Oh no...- the business woman whispered - We seem to be in the Heralda Riviera. It's a desert island and most of it is quicksand!

Bonnie checked the compass - Because of the storm we have strayed a lot from our course. We are not close from most trade routes now.

\- No Bonnie...- Rebecca whispered and both women looked at each other. - We are stranded here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Talespin and related characters are property of Walt Disney© Company. The author do not claim property over any characters belonging to Disney, and no profit has been made from the writing of this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only._

\- Chapter 2 -

_The Heralda Riviera, late afternoon._

Bonnie poked the sand with a long stick and it immediately started sinking.

\- Eep! Okay, it's quicksand here too! - the cocker spaniel said.

\- And here too - Rebecca said as she poked another spot. - We got very lucky that the _Sea Duck_ got stranded on a spot where there is no quicksand, but we can't get her back to the water and on top of that we have no food or supplies! I tried to radio but there's only static.

\- Not to mention that we will be late with the deliveries... - Bonnie chuckled.

\- Ugh, don't remind me...- Rebecca rolled up the legs of her pants and walked to the beach to get her feet inside the water and look at the horizon. - This is all my fault...Baloo was right, I wasn't ready for this.

\- What do you mean?! - the spaniel asked, rolling her pants as well and standing by the bearess - You could not imagine that the weather would turn so bad in a minute! It was sunny and warm.

\- And then it got wet and cold and rainy and now we are here, alone and stranded! And Baloo is not here to help us! Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry... - the business woman whispered, hugging herself as the wind started getting chilly.

Her spaniel co-pilot put an arm around her - Rebecca, stop it! This is not your fault, and this is not the time to blame yourself! We _have_ to find a way to get out of here!

\- But Baloo is the one that comes up with the insane ideas to save us! Like the first time I took the plane to fly and we got captured by the pirates and thrown in the brig and...and he got us out by knocking the guard out using my book! - she smiled - And there was that other time when we were in this fancy ball with rich people in a plane-restaurant that took off and we got all stranded, and Baloo had this idea of making a baloon out of everyone's clothes and it worked!

\- And what would Baloo do now? - Bonnie whispered.

\- I don't know Bonnie! He'd probably come up with some crazy idea saying "Hey Becky, we have these drums with grease for Crabtown...why don't we open one and dump under the _Duck_ and then we turn the engines on reverse and see if we'll slide out?" or something!

Bonnie blinked - Huh...Rebecca? I guess you just solved the problem...

\- Bonnie, aren't you listening?! - The business woman turned to the spaniel annoyed - I JUST told you that it's Baloo who...- then she paused with a shocked expression. Bonnie simply giggled and winked at her.

\- I...I...gosh, could it work? - she whispered.

\- Only one way to find out! - the cocker spaniel grinned and walked to the _Sea Duck_ to open the cargo hold.

Moments later, the grease was seeping through the sand under the cargo plane and all the way to the water, as the women used a whole drum of grease for it.

\- Sigh...I will have to pay for that drum - Rebecca whispered as she sat back on the pilot's chair

\- If we complete our deliveries, then you'll be able to! - Bonnie smiled as she adjusted her hat. - Let's do this!

The business woman nodded and fired the engines. The twin _Superflight 100_s roared to life in reverse and the whole plane started trembling, which quickly woke up the Juggling Birds and their squawking.

\- It...it's not enough! - Bonnie gasped.

\- Oh, come on! - Rebecca grunted as she put more power into the engines. The plane was shaking more but still not moving much.

\- _I never imagined that I would say this..._ \- the bearess whispered and took a deep breath - Come on, Baby, do it for ol' Becky! - she winced as she said that and Bonnie looked at her surprised.

It was then that there was a huge sound of metal grinding against the sand and a lurch, and the _Sea Duck_ started slowly moving toward the water.

\- Yes! Yes! Just a little more...- Rebecca whispered.

And she was rewarded with a big splashing sound as the waves hit the hull of the yellow cargo plane as it fully entered the water and started gaining speed fast in reverse, since the engines were at full power.

\- We did it! - Both woman said with surprise. Rebecca quickly started turning the plane around and set the engines back to normal rotation.

\- But we are so late! - the business woman gasped, looking at her watch and then she adjusted her pilot hat - We have to make up for the lost time!

Meanwhile, under the cargo hold, a very banged up bear moaned as he woke up from the very uncomfortable crashing.

\- Oww, my head...- he winced - Wha'...are we still in one piece? I thought we crashed...and...- he perked his ears - we're FLYIN' again? Oh man, those two don't give up! - he groaned and then his belly started protesting. - Aw, not you too...Help! Hungry pilot trapped under the floor in need of food here! - He started banging again, but with the birds in full concert and the cargo door closed, it would do him no good.

\- Man...I should have stayed in bed! - The big gray bear finally realized.

_\- Cape Suzette, Higher for Hire -_

Jon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes after closing the Higher for Hire accounting books. Just at that moment, Kit walked in.

\- Hey Jon! - the boy greeted, throwing his cap on a hanger. -How is it?

\- Hi Kit. It was a long day but I guess Rebecca will be happy with the clients we got today. - the accountant smiled.

\- And Baloo? He's still sleeping? - the navigator asked.

\- That's the strangest thing. He didn't come down at all. Not even to eat! - Jon said.

\- What? - Kit blinked - That doesn't sound like Baloo...he should be starving!

\- Well, it's not like he doesn't have some big...hum..reserves of energy...but you know better than me how much he eats - the accountant smiled.

\- I will check on him - the bearcub said as he dashed upstairs. Jon nodded and got up, reaching for his hanging jacket.

\- Jon! Baloo isn't here! - Kit called from upstairs.

\- What do you mean he's not there? - the golden bear asked and quickly rushed upstairs and arrived to see Kit standing next to Baloo's bed. The boy pulled off the blanket to reveal a pile of pillows.

\- But...- Jon looked startled - if he is not _here_ then where is he?

The answer to that would be inside our familiar yellow cargo plane, which just left Jackomanka.

\- Finally! Those birds were driving me crazy! - Rebecca sighed.

\- You only? You don't have these ears! - Bonnie giggled, holding her long hair-like spaniel ears.

\- At least we should have some peace and quiet now for the rest of the trip - the business woman said relieved.

Then a bang was heard from the cargo hold.

\- What was that?! - the cocker spaniel gasped.

\- I don't know, but it seems it came from...- the bearess started. But she never had a chance to finish as the sound of bullets hitting against the hull made them jump.

\- PIRATES! - Bonnie squealed when she looked through the window.

And the sound of three pirate planes approach fast sent them in full panic.

\- Oh, no, WHY ME?! - Rebecca screamed and she pushed the yoke, sending the huge cargo plane downwards as more bullets just missed them.

The radio then came to life.

-A-ha, my fat and not-so-close friend, we meet again, sí? I'll say, it was such a misfortune for you to come to these waters, as now you shall face the vengeance of the handsome and fearful DON KAARRRNAGE! You shall pay for messing up with my plans again, you big Oaf! - the familiar voice of the Pirate Captain came through the radio.

Rebecca picked up the radio - This is Rebecca Cunningham from the _Sea Duck_. Baloo is in Cape Suzette and we are not carrying valuable cargo, Don Karnage! Leave us alone!

\- VERY funee, you business-type perrrson! - Karnage growled - So if that fat furball is NOT flying that silly yellow plane, then WHO is?

\- Why, I am! - the business woman said, feeling insulted.

\- HAH! You try to fool me, woman? The brilliant and terrifying DON KARRRNAGE? I do NOT believe you ! You business type person could not fly a kiddy kite, yes-no? You shall be boarded, and taken to the brig, where I will torture you bear-type people with my claws and blackboard! - The wolfish Captain growled.

\- Grrrr, You...You...then come and get us! - the bearess said outraged and she brought the plane in a steep turnaround and started flying towards the attacking pirate planes.

\- Rebecca?! - Bonnie gasped - What are you doing?!

Karnage looked at the incoming huge cargo plane and this time he could see through the front windows Rebecca and Bonnie as pilot and co-pilot.

\- Why, she IS flying that plane! But...what IS she doing?- The surprised Pirate Captain asked.

\- Calling me a LIAR, are you?! - Rebecca growled. - I WILL SHOW YOU, YOU...

\- REBECCA! - Bonnie screamed terrified.

In the last moment, Don Karnage and his men realized that she was NOT going to change course and they scrambled, narrowly escaping the cargo plane.

\- YOU ARE CRAZY! - the cocker spaniel co-pilot gasped.

\- SHE IS A CRAZY-TYPE LADY, YES-NO?! AFTER THEM, MEN! - Karnage ordered and the pirate planes gave chase again.

\- Rebecca, you _really_ should have not provoked them more! - Bonnie said as she looked out through the window and saw the pirates behind them.

\- I know! - the business woman gasped - But they got me so ANGRY! - and then another salvo of bullets hit the plane, making both women shriek.

Rebecca got the radio and called out - Mayday! Mayday! This is the _Sea Duck_! We are being attacked by Air Pirates near the waters of Jackomanka! PLEASE, can someone help us?!

Meanwhile, under the floor of the cargo hold, a certain gray bear was squirming with despair.

\- My baby! They are firing at MY BABY! REBECCA! BONNIE! LET ME OUTTA HERE! - He screamed, banging hard at the hatch but the gunfire hitting the hull and the sounds of the pirate planes close muffled his.

\- LEMME OU-OOY! - The gray bear gasped as one of Rebecca's turns sent him head first against the cargo plane frame and knocked him cold.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw one pirate plane by her side of the plane. From his plane, Mad Dog looked at the cocker spaniel and grinned, waving.

On her own side of the plane, Rebecca saw none other than Don Karnage himself, signaling for her to bring the plane down.

\- I'm sorry Bonnie - the business woman whispered - we will need to surren-

\- **crrk** _Sea Duck_. I repeat, _Sea Duck_, we are here to help **crk** Leave the pirates to us - A voice echoed suddenly in the radio, and both women exchanged looks.

\- Rebecca, look out! - Bonnie gasped as she pointed ahead. Coming fast at them were seven biplanes in formation which fanned out as the yellow cargo plane passed while firing at the pirates.

\- What?! NON! Not THEM again! - The Pirate Captain screamed. - THIS IS A TRAP! MEN, RETREAT, RETREEEEAAAT! - The wolfish Captain gave the order as he quickly turned around and broke the chase.

Inside the _Sea Duck_, the business woman and her co-pilot saw the scene through their rear mirror and were in complete awe. After chasing the pirates away, the seven biplanes got in formation again and once again the radio crackled. Rebecca picked it up.

\- T-this is the _Sea Duck_. Thank you! You...You were amazing! - the business woman gasped.

\- You are very welcome, Madame, we are glad to be of assistance. - the voice in the radio said in a very polite way. - If I may ask, is Baloo there?

Again both women exchanged looks and Rebecca answered. - He..he suffered an accident and he cannot fly the plane for a few days. I am his boss, Rebecca Cunningham, with my co-pilot Bonnie Ellis. We are doing the deliveries until he recovers.

\- Two women alone flying a plane and delivering cargo? - The voice said in surprise - You two must be truly remarkable ladies. Please, accept my compliments.

Now both Rebecca and Bonnie were blushing. Just _who_ was this galant savior?

\- Thank you very much, Mr...Mr..? - Rebecca asked.

\- Commander Ricky Sky, from the Squadron of Seven at your service, Madame. We have been patrolling this area as we had received news of pirate sightings, when we received your distress call. Please, if you may, tell Baloo I wish him a fast recovery. We from the squadron all know how hard it is to refuse the calling of the skies.

Bonnie and Rebecca's jaws were hanging open. The spaniel evidently had heard of Ricky Sky, and Rebecca had heard the tale of how Baloo became a part of the squadron after he found them stuck in ice for 20 years and helped them deliver a shipment of silver, but she always thought it was just another of his fantasies. It was all true!

\- C..Commander Sky, I will personally give him your message. And you have our gratitude - she said through the radio still in disbelief.

\- You are very welcome, Madame, but we are glad to help. Once one of the squadron, always one of the squadron. I wish you Clear Skies and a safe trip. Over and out. - Ricky Sky said and the squadron broke formation with the _Sea Duck_ and flew away in the distance.

The women stayed in silence for a while and then Bonnie whispered - well...huh...to...Crabtown then?

\- Yes...- Rebecca whispered - Crabtown...

The yellow cargo plane did a turn to set the right course and they flew under the full moon.

\- _Cape Suzette, downtown_ -

Through the streets of Cape Suzette, a certain prototype motorcycle was speeding, ridden by an odd bear accountant-rider and the youngest navigator ever seen.

\- Okay, Kit - Jon said, steering the bike - we have checked all of his favorite restaurants and snack places but we still found no sign of Baloo. Any more ideas? We can't keep running in circles...Molly and Wildcat are alone in the office.

-I don't understand! Baloo is usually there when he is not home, flying the plane, or...Louie's! - the boy exclaimed - That's the only other place he could be!

\- Okay, we'll use the radio in the office - The accountant said as did a sudden stop and a sharp 180° turn, making Kit scream in surprise and the tire screeched as they sped back toward _Higher for Hire._

In the small village of Crabtown, Rebecca delivered the grease and winced as she had to pay for the used drum.

\- Hmpf! I had no idea grease was so expensive around here! - she grunted as she walked back to the plane with Bonnie.

But they stopped halfway when they saw an old stork man sitting on a crate and crying. The cocker spaniel stepped closer and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

\- Sir? Are you alright? - the co-pilot whispered.

\- Oh, no, my child! Nothing is right! Sigh! - the old man whimpered and blew his beak with a tissue - I am here stuck with my cargo after the company I hired refused to take it to Cape Suzette and now I will lose my contract!

Rebecca instantly entered her business-woman-sees-quick-money-opportunity mode and smiled - Oh, Sir, perhaps we can help! I am Rebecca Cunningham from Higher for Hire and we will be in Cape Suzette by tomorrow afternoon. If you are willing to discuss terms, we could surely deliver your cargo!

The old man looked at Rebecca with wide eyes as if she was an angel. - Oh...can it be true?! Please, Miss, are you serious? You would deliver my cargo?

\- If we come to an agreement, we sure can, Mr.? - Rebecca asked.

\- Oh, my manners! I'm Storsky S. Wine! Pleased to meet you Miss Cunningham - He smiled and shook the business woman's hand. Bonnie just stood there watching the strange development and scratching her head, surprised.

\- Delighted, Mr. Wine! So, shall we talk business? - the bearess grinned.

Meanwhile, at Louie's place, where the house was full, the monkey bar owner tried to speak in the radio.

\- Yeah, Lil' Britches what *BANG* Hey Carl, you're paying for that chair! Sorry, I wuz saying, what you mean Baloo not there? He sure ain't here...hard to miss a bear that big *CRASH* Don'cha swing from the ceiling fans, Bill, only I can do that here! No, I don't care if you was thrown there, get down NOW! Sorry, guys...so no, the only ones who stopped here were Becky and Bonnie, but no Baloo. But I'll keep an eye open for him, and if he shows up I'll send his big behind back home! HEY Joe, what a waste of good ice cream man! Louie over and out! - and the bar owner cut the transmission.

\- Well, that is one place we cut from the list then - Jon said.

\- I don't get it! - Kit whispered - Why did he disappear like that? Where could he be?

\- Huh, maybe Baloo slept so much he turned into a pillow? - Wildcat asked innocently.

\- Uh? That can happen Wilcat? - Molly asked.

\- Well, he is already big and fluffy, Molly so maybe - the mechanic whispered.

Jon and Kit exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

\- Ah, I don't think he turned into a pillow...but he sure went somewhere without telling us. - Jon said.

\- But where? - Kit said - I have not seen him since yesterday, when he was so mad that Miss Cunningham and Miss Ellis were going to make the deliveries and he wasn't going with them that-

Jon and Kit blinked and looked at each other with wide eyes.

\- You don't think...- Jon started

\- No, it can't be! - Kit whispered.

\- He would not be THAT stubborn, would he? - the accountant asked.

Kit looked back at him in silence.

\- Darn it Baloo! - Jon gasped.

\- We need to radio the _Sea Duck_! - the young navigator said.

\- But they must be out of range right now...- the older bear reasoned.

\- From Cape Suzette, but we can radio Louie and have him try and contact the places in their route! - Kit pointed.

Jon nodded and Kit got the microphone.

Back at the _Sea Duck_ the wanted gray bear pilot was already tired of banging against the hatch, and hearing strange sounds coming through the floor panels. - I don't get it! Do they have wax in their ears? C'mon, and Bonnie, can't she hear? HELLOOOO! HUNGRY PILOT DOWN HERE! C'MON GIRLS, I'LL BE GOOD, YOU TWO CAN PILOT AND I'LL JUST WATCH! - But no response, only more of the strange noises.

In the cockpit, a certain cocker spaniel was now wishing that she was anywhere but in that plane. Perhaps she could have surrendered to the pirates - should she try and radio them? Or she could try to jump off the plane and swim back to Heralda Riviera. ANYWHERE but there.

\- PIGS?! - She yelled. She had to, for the loud sound of many wild pigs oinking in their cages in the cargo hold was deafening. - WE ARE TRANSPORTING PIGS TO CAPE SUZETTE?!

\- YES! HE PAID US A LOT OF MONEY TO DO IT! - Rebecca grinned, starting the plane. - AND WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE STOP BEFORE GOING HOME!

Bonnie checked the map and gasped - ARE YOU KIDDING?!

\- NO, IT'S RIGHT THERE! DON'T WORRY, IT WILL BE FINE! WE'LL BE THERE BY MORNING AND IT'S TUESDAY! - the business woman yelled.

Bonnie sighed and screamed - I DON'T THINK THAT THEY CARE WHAT DAY IT IS IN THEMBRIA, REBECCA!


End file.
